


Shopping

by tehkusogaki



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: Goku discovers the reason for Sanzo’s perpetual frown.





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Old, old drabble. My only finished *real* Saiyuki piece. 
> 
> *sigh* maybe one day I'll actually progress on those works-in-progress.

Why did they drag him along?   
  
Though Sanzo knew they would have screwed up somehow, he would have been happy (or at least less grumpy) to let the others go shopping without him.   
  
Instead he was dragged from vendor to vendor in the marketplace and forced to endure endless squabbling between the pervert and monkey.   
  
Sanzo's trigger finger was already beginning to itch.   
  
"Mommy! I want this!" a child shouted excitedly.   
  
"No!" his mother scolded. "And quit making that face or it'll stick that way."   
  
Suddenly, Goku turned to study Sanzo.   
  
“So  _that’s_  what happened to you!” He nodded sagely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^
> 
> Sorry it was so short, but "brevity is the soul of wit" as they say.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be kindly♥


End file.
